


It Scared Me

by PureBlood_Prevell (TMG60Max)



Series: I Care. [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, SUPER SLOW BUILD, but a fake setting, but a real place and people, fake events, using real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/PureBlood_Prevell
Summary: ... The message that came through silenced the dining hall.The tension in the air it left scared me.





	It Scared Me

_YMCA Camp Seymour_  
_Heron cabin_  
_About 7:50 in the morning, leaving for breakfast_

  
3rd person pov

"Elia, can you take the girls down to breakfast while I get Max up?" Ali asked of Elia. It was morning time and the students in the cabin needed breakfast.

"Yea I'll take them," Elia said. She and the adults took the girls to breakfast. Ali went over to Max and shook her bed.

"Wake up Max. We don't want to be late for Breakfast,"she said. Ali sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone. 7:55 it said. Ali tried to get Max up again. When Max wouldn't respond to her for the 3rd time, she feared something was wrong. She tried again and again to get her up. When she finally thought to check the time, she found out that breakfast had already started. She took off her shoes, and climbed up to Max's bed. She grabbed Max's shoulders and shook Max up and down on the bed.

"Max, Wake up!" Ali yelled in Max's ear. When Max still didn't wake up, she knew something was wrong. She told the Asleep Max that she hope Max wouldn't be mad at her. Ali then started to take Max's clothes off,searching for any wounds on her body. When Ali found none, Ali was confused. If Max had no external injuries, then it had to be something internal! She checked Max's temperature. When Max wasn't hot, so she knew it wasn't a fever. She then checked Max's pulse and found it as slow as it was, Ali feared for Max's life. She counted Max's pulse, after putting Max's clothes back on. Ali found her pulse to be 40 and it was slowing, This, was on emergency. Ali then remembered the emergency walkie-talkie. She quickly got to the walkie-talkie and read the directions. When Ali was finished she called out to someone on the walkie-talkie.

"Hello, this is Ali in Heron cabin. We have on emergency. Max,one of our teen cabin leaders hasn't woken up this morning. She has a pulse of 40 an slowing. Please send help as quickly as possible!" Ali said into the walkie-talkie. Ali then waited for a response.

  
_YMCA Camp Seymour_  
_Dining Hall_  
_About 8:10 am_

Laura's Pov

Me and a few of the other naturalist were sitting at the staff table when my walkie-talkie went off. The message that came through silenced the dining hall. The tension in the air it left scared me. I get up and leave the dining hall knowing that i am the only one out of the staff that is CPR certified. I grab my walkie-talkie and go right outside the lobby. I stop for a second and respond before continuing to her cabin.

"Its Laura, heading to your cabin, can you tell me what happened?" I ask. I can tell that a few other staff are listing in to our conversation. Ali tells me of what happened that morning, how Max wouldn't wake up. I get to the cab a few seconds after she finishes. I open the cabin door and see Max laying on her bed. I get right to work trying to get her off her bed and onto the floor and when i get her onto the floor i check her pulse while trying to get her shirt off. I comm her pulse rate to the other staff members waiting on standby.

"Pulse rate of 30 bpm. CRAP Shes flatlining"I say though the comms as I feel her pulse disappear. I start chest compressions. I do 10 compressions and then check to see if she is breathing. When my check comes back as she if not breathing I comm. over to the other staff.

"Call 911! I'm doing CPR trying to get her breathing. I could use another naturalist to help me move her to the upper parking lot for an ambulance." i ask through the walkie-talkie. I get a response from Rita who says she is on her way and some of the others are trying to get the dining hall under control. I then tell her to tell Lucas to tell Max's teacher when he gets there, remembering that he wasn't there when me or Rita left. Rita says she will. it goes silent within the cabin with the only sounds being me trying to get her breathing again. When Max starts to breath again,  she coughs up blood and some lands on my hands. i stop doing CPR. i tell Ali to go to the dining hall. Rita arrives right as Ali leaves. She comes over and sits on the other side of Max. i check Max for any internal wounds while Rita tries to keep her breathing. I'm working on the lungs when i smell something in Max's breath. I open Max's mouth and smell the small breaths she is taking, and what i smell is scarring.

"Poison" I whisper under my breath. Rita stops and looks at me.

"She was poisoned by someone, and by the smell of it, it had to be last night in the Food," I say to Rita. I think about my recent development. If it was the food that poisoned her than it could be in anyone at the moment. I tell Rita to keep her breathing while I comm someone in the dining hall.

"Lucas, its Laura! Can you ask the other cabin leader what Max had for dinner last night please?" Lucas answers my question a few seconds afterward.

"Elia, the other cabin leader besides Ali, says that since we had Spinach for dinner last night, she couldn't eat it, so she got the dietary restriction. She was the only one who goes it. " Lucas stops talking for a second and I can hear someone talking in the background before he responds.

"Elia also said that Max said that she may have recognized one of our chefs as a teacher she used to have a deep school rivalry with. That helps with my investigation, but for now, we have to move her. I grab the stretcher that Rita brought with her to the cabin. I have Rita lift, Max, up as I slide the stretcher under her. We both strap her in and pick her up. We bring her out to the deck and set her down while I close up the cabin. When I am done we pick her up and rush her to the upper parking lot we set her down in one of the storage cabins. I check her pulse and find it dying out again.

"Crap" i curse out loud. The others can hear it over the comms. as Rita comms to tell that we are in upper parking lot. I pull off her shirt and wrap it around her bust to keep it from showing as i start compressions again. i continue to do CPR until the ambulance arrives about 5 minutes later. The medics take her away and invite only one of us to come in the cab with her. I offer myself to go. i get into the cab and sit, letting the medics do their thing. We arrive at he hospital in 15 minutes. I get out and try to follow Max but get stopped at the waiting room. I text Rita and tell her that i am waiting for more development besides that she went into surgery to keep her alive. i sit and wait until i get told that i am allowed to see her.


End file.
